A bottle of truth
by The Velvet Top Hat
Summary: Minerva is leaving, so the students buy her a bottle of champagne. Problem is, they charmed it so she can’t leave the castle until the bottle is opened and shared with a certain headmaster.
1. Bottles and Bangs

A bottle full of truth.

Summary Minerva is leaving, so the students buy her a bottle of champagne. Problem is, they charmed it so she can't leave the castle until the bottle is opened and shared with a certain headmaster.

* * *

The last day of the school year was a rather subdued one. It was not just the last day of school for six weeks, but it was also the last day of Minerva McGonagall being a professor of Hogwarts. Everyone was sad to see her go, Slytherins included. She had gained respect from them, and she in turn respected them, she was scrupulously fair, even if it was against her own house. And that was enough.

As they all finished, Dumbledore stood to make his end of year speech.

"As we come to the end of another year, I would like to commend you all. I cannot wait to see you all again, and I say farewell to our seventh years and wish them the best of luck! I also wish professor McGonagall good luck, since this is her last year as a professor."

Applause followed, everyone was clapping and then someone shouted,

"Three cheers for professor McGonagall!"

"Hip-hip-hurray! Hip-hip-hurray! Hip-hip-hurray!" followed.

Minerva couldn't help but cry, it was all so wonderful. They really cared that she was leaving, but she had made up her mind, she wanted to try life outside the walls of Hogwarts. She'd had wonderful times in the castle, some she would treasure forever, but she'd become a professor almost straight after leaving. Now she was leaving to try another walk of life.

Then the eight prefects stood up, and walked down the gangway. The head boy and girl followed.

"Professor McGonagall, we all decided to buy you something." Said the head boy.

"As a token of our appreciation and gratitude." Said the head girl.

They then produced the biggest bottle of champagne that Minerva had ever seen. Placing it on the table in front of her, the prefects, the head boy and girl bowed their heads and walked back to their house tables.

"I don't know what to say." Minerva finally choked out.

"Just say you'll share it with professor Dumbledore!" someone shouted out.

There was a small rumble of laughter from the students and Minerva smiled slightly.

"I don't know if there will be time." She said after a minuet or two.

"There will be!" someone else called out, which was followed by,

"Shut it up, Ben!" and what sounded like a punch to the arm.

* * *

After the students were all aboard the Hogwarts express, Minerva was readying her trunk so she could take a portkey to her parents stay there for a while until she found something that interested her.

"Shame you have to leave Minerva." Came a voice from the doorway.

"It is my decision Albus, I have had enough of teaching for a while." She replied nonchantly.

"Very well." Albus said, a smile played upon his face.

As Minerva pulled out the portkey, and looked at her left wrist, for the time she counted the last few seconds.

"Three, two, one…"

Nothing happened. Then,

"Bang!"

Both Minerva and Albus were flung backwards.

"What is going on!" Minerva exclaimed.

"I have no idea, I assure you!" Albus replied, as he realised what a compromising position both he and Minerva were in.

After scrambling to their feet, they saw a small piece of parchment.

* * *

_Dear professor McGonagall,_

_You should have heeded the warning Alexia gave you this morning. You cannot leave the castle of Hogwarts until you drink the champagne we gave you, with professor Dumbledore. Don't think we're kidding, as you might have just noticed. You cannot leave via any means of magical transportation. You might want to thank professors; Flitwick, for his impeccable charming of the bottle, Snape, for reasons we are not able to disclose, and last but not least, madam Hooch for giving us the idea. Enjoy the champagne, it is of good quality, well it should be for we hunted for bloody ages to get the right one! _

_Anyway, enjoy it! _

_The students of Hogwarts._

_Ex Cathedra_

_

* * *

"They have to be joking." Was all that Minerva said after reading the note._

"I believe they aren't since you just tried to leave, and look where that landed us." Albus said.

"I have to share it with you, to leave?" Minerva said, sounding puzzled. "I don't understand."

"Neither do I maybe we should ask these three professors that they named." Albus said, peering at the note. "Then maybe we will understand their reasoning."

"Maybe, but I doubt they will. Flitwick maybe, Snape no, and Hooch, no way, she would love to pull one over on me." Minerva sighed, what were they up to?

"Well, shall we?" Albus asked, opening the door. Minerva walked out followed by Albus, and they set off along the corridor. To try and unravel the mystery set before them.

* * *

Push that little button, it is calling your name...


	2. Corks and Catastrophes

Chapter 2: Corks and Catastrophes

* * *

The rest of the staff were all in the staff room, talking about whether they were staying at Hogwarts for the summer or where they going home. Then Minerva and Albus burst through the door. Snape, Flitwick and Hooch all exchanged looks.

"You're still here Minerva!" Xiomara Hooch said.

"Yes, it would seem so. I believe you, Filius and Severus had something to do with the fact I cannot leave." Minerva said shortly.

"What makes you think that?" Snape said loudly.

"The students said to thank you three in helping them." Albus said.

"Well, we did help but all you have to do is drink the champagne!" Flitwick squeaked.

"Is that it?" Albus and Minerva said in unison.

"Yes." Xiomara said.

Albus and Minerva then left the staff room, to find and drink the champagne.

"They really have no idea do they?" Snape said to Xiomara.

"No, I can't believe the students would go this far, but if it works then they're okay-ish. If it doesn't at least they have six weeks of their lives left." Xiomara replied.

"I can't accept that my Slytherins went along with it too." Snape shook his head, they went along with this insane plan.

"Minerva gained their respect, and yours, so don't act too surprised will ya?" Xiomara reprimanded him.

Snape just shook his head, and got back to reading Lotions and Potions. Whilst Xiomara walked out the door, to see if Albus and Minerva were drinking the champagne.

If they got past Peeves's contribution that is.

* * *

Minerva found the bottle of champagne and tried to open it. To no avail. Albus tried, they both tried, they tried to charm it off, curse it off, and jinx it off. And it was going no where fast.

"Is this thing stuck on?" Albus breathed after the hour Minerva and himself had spent trying to open the champagne.

"Who knows, but those three must have more information on this plan of the students or I'm going to be stuck here." Minerva said.

_That is not necessarily a bad thing. _Albus thought to himself.

_It might not be so bad after all. _Minerva thought.

Minerva saw no way of how to get the bottle open, neither did Albus so it was decided that Minerva was staying until they found the correct way to get the cork out.

And only Peevesie knows when that'll be.

"You've got to find the Poltergeist." Came the sing-song voice of Xiomara. She had to give them the hint. Peeves would tell them the way to get it off. In riddles of course! And that would be hilarious to watch, the students had made the riddles with Peeves and he loved pranking the students but more so the professors and he loved this plan they had.

"Find Peeves? He'll never tell us in a millions years how to get this cork out." Minerva said, stowing her wand back inside her robe pocket.

"Maybe he will, will persuasion." Albus said, quietly. "We just bribe him."

"With what Albus?"

"Unlimited prankings of certain members of staff with no reprimands?" Albus said, his eyes twinkling.

"Albus! That would be the ultimate horror for us professors!" Minerva gasped.

"You still count yourself as a professor Minerva?" Albus said.

"I will be if this cork doesn't come out!" Minerva said, a slight growl to her voice.

"We'd better find Peeves then!" Albus said, stepping out the door and waiting for Minerva.

Eventually Minerva and Albus found Peeves. He was floating absent-mindedly in a classroom.

* * *

"Hullo Peeves." Albus said, treading carefully around the poltergeist.

"Hello! Oh our barmy codger of a head! I presume a bottle won't open?" Peeves cackled.

"Yes, it won't open and we need your help." Minerva explained.

"Ooooh! You need Peevsie's help now! What do I get in return?" He said floating upside down.

"Pick three staff members who you can prank for six months without being reprimanded. Any three, any pranks." Albus said.

Peeves thought awhile. Three professors, unlimited pranks, and no being told off?

_Why does Minnie want to leave so soon? _Peeves thought.

"Alright, I'll give you the riddle." Peeves said.

"Riddle?" Minerva was puzzled, wasn't he just going to tell them outright?

"It's a riddle alright!" He guffawed.

_Oh, damn! _Minerva thought angrily. _The one thing I'm not good at! At least Albus can help me. _

"You're not allowed any help Missy Minnie!" Peeves laughed.

"Can I have the riddle then?"

Peeves nodded, and said the riddle.

"Can you tell what rhymes with moon,

and can be written on a page.

Or on a rock for age on age,

This ancient letter tell me soon!"

The riddle was surprisingly easy, to Albus at least. But then it hit Minerva.

"Rune!" Minerva cried out, hoping that it was a different version of the one she had been told by her Ancient Runes professor.

Peeves blew a raspberry.

"The bottle is now open!" he said, he was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "I thought it was a fitting riddle."

"How so?" Albus asked.

"You're both ancient!" Peeves cackled, as he sped off.

Minerva smiled,

"That was obviously a Peeves riddle of choice."

"Yes, he would be the only one who could and would say such things." Albus remarked.

"Now would you care to help me drink this bottle of champagne?" Minerva then asked, she had to leave soon her parents were expecting her.

* * *

A/N To everybody who has reviewed so far THANKS! And to **EmilyFan6 **You were very very very close!

The little button is now tapdancing to get your attention...make it happy.


	3. Realization and Romance

Chapter 3: Realization and Romance

* * *

Minerva was seated in her armchair by the fire in Albus's office, the Chess board was set up and the pieces were getting impatient. Tapping their feet they muttered about how Albus was taking his sweet time about this. 

"About what?" Minerva couldn't help but ask.

"Never you mind Miss McGonagall." Said the white bishop dismissively.

Minerva was highly affronted, the Chess pieces had never spoken to her like that before. They were always polite, and were particularly encouraging the first time she had beaten Albus.

* * *

Flashback… 

"_Checkmate." Minerva said to Albus._

"_Oh, well done Miss McGonagall." Said the black king._

"_Very well done indeed, you're the first to beat him since professor Dippet." The white queen said._

"_Professor Dumbledore, I believe you owe your Transfiguration professor a small something." Said the black knight._

"_Maybe when I find the right time, and the right gift." Albus said, smiling. _

_Just the right time never came along, the right gift had always been there. _

Flashback end…

* * *

Minerva wondered where Albus had gone when he suddenly re-appeared. 

"Sorry, was trying to find something. It can wait." He said, his eyes twinkling.

"It does not matter, anyway we have some champagne to share." Minerva replied.

Albus nodded, and picked up the bottle and opened it. The cork shot off and hit the portrait of professor Dippet in the nose, waking the ex-headmaster up. And he was not happy, Dilys Derwent on the other hand was laughing at him,

"Watch it Madam Derwent!" he warned.

Dilys just smiled at him and waved.

Albus meanwhile was pouring the champagne into two elegant glasses, he picked them up and handed on to Minerva. They both took a sip.

"That is rather good champagne." Albus said.

"It is isn't it?" Minerva replied. "Maybe we should share it with the others, I'm sure they would appreciate a good drink."

"I concur, let's find them." Albus said, getting to his feet, glass in hand, bottle in the other.

"You look like you're supposed to be drunk Albus." Armando Dippet said, as the headmaster made his way to the door, Minerva shortly behind.

"And?" Albus said.

Minerva giggled slightly, the champagne was already going to her head, and she'd only had a sip!

* * *

All the professors were in the staff room, discussing the students plan. (You didn't expect them all not be involved did you:-) 

"I hope they've drunk enough, for your potion to work Sevvie!" Xiomara said.

"It only takes a few drops but no,_ you_ used the whole bottle! You took my strongest stuff for those students, and I hope for your sake this goes well." Snape replied, his voice was icy.

"I hear footsteps!" Professor Sprout said, she was keeping a look-out down the corridor.

Albus and Minerva entered the room with a flourish.

"Just how much of that have you drunk?" Celeste Vector asked.

"About a glass each." Minerva said.

"Is that enough?" Xiomara whispered to Snape.

"It should be. If not then we just have to pour the bottle down their bloody necks!" he hissed.

Xiomara Hooch could not believe what she was about to do. The students were right, enough was enough. If those two couldn't see, then they would have to do it for them.

"Minerva, do you love Albus?" She said, everyone was waiting on bated breath.

"Yes, I always have and nothing will change it!" Minerva said, before clasping her hands to her mouth.

"Albus, do you love Minerva?"

"Absolutely! Never been anyone else because they weren't her!" He said.

Then they looked at one another.

"You're joking right Albus?" Minerva said quietly, half of her hoping it was true.

"No, why should I joke about the woman I love?" He said.

"You've got to be, though as much as I love you, this must be a joke." Minerva said, after a while Xiomara looked at the ceiling, and back down again then,

"He's not bloody joking Minerva! And neither are you! Everything you both are saying is the truth, and nothing else."

Minerva dropped her glass, and stared. Albus looked around at his staff. Snape buried his head in his hands and was making small noises of disbelief.

"What is going on Xiomara?" Albus said, his voice was cold. "You will tell us!"

Xiomara hung her head.

"The students got so fed up of you two, that they decided to hatch a plan. Unfortunately there was no golden opportunity for them, until this day when Minerva is supposed to be leaving. So they bought the champagne, and asked us all to help. I helped with the ideas department, Flitwick helped them with the charm they needed and Snape helped them with their last ingredient. Veritaserum. The truth potion."

"Veritaserum, so then.." Albus said, thinking about just how far his students had gone to make Minerva and himself see the light.

"Ever since you took a sip of that champagne, you cannot tell a lie. So what you just said to one another is perfectly true." Snape said, for once he applauded the ingenuity of all of the students, not just his Slytherins. For once.

Minerva and Albus just stared.

"I think we'd better leave." Xiomara said, so all the professors slipped out of the staff room. And returned to their rooms. Hoping for the best.

* * *

"So, we cannot tell a lie eh?" Albus laughed. 

"I cannot believe how far they have gone for us!" Minerva exclaimed. "They did all this, just for us."

Albus took Minerva's hands in his own, and kissed them lightly.

"It seems we have been cowards, for a long time." He murmured. "To have our own students be the ones who bring us together. Instead of telling each other outright."

Minerva looked into Albus's eyes, they always brought her a sense of peace, and calmness.

Their lips brushed together in a light kiss, which soon became deeper. Years of seemingly un-requited love melted away.

Minerva didn't leave after all.

* * *

A/N- Tis almost finished now. Thanklies to everyone who's reviewed so far, your feedback is mucho apprecaited. 

The little button is now **_river dancing_** to get your attention, make it stop!


	4. Mortification and Mindmanipulation

Chapter 4: Mortification and Mind-manipulation

* * *

Minerva and Albus were walking to dinner one night when they heard voices from the great hall, but Albus and Minerva were always the ones who arrived first. So who was there?

They opened the door a little (About and inch and a half) to see the whole school sat down, with the head girl and boy stood below the staff table.

"Our plan has worked!" The head boy announced.

"They told one another, and madam Hooch didn't resort to the Veritaserum!" The head girl said after.

"And professor McGonagall is now staying!" The head boy shouted.

If he said anything after, it was lost in the huge upsurge of a cheer.

* * *

Minerva looked at Albus. Mortified.

"They didn't use Veritaserum, but then…"

Albus just laughed.

"The mind works in strange and funny ways; I think when Xiomara said about the Veritaserum we believed it. So that led to where it did."

"But she said it after!" Minerva exclaimed.

"There goes that theory then. I doubt we will ever know what happened that day in its entirety, but we know that it did not involve Truth Serum." Albus said, then he laughed, Minerva shortly followed.

Then they kissed.

The great hall doors opened.

Everybody gasped.

* * *

A/N- This is the last chapter I'm afraid. Now the button has decided to be good, and is now handing out sweeties. If you want one you have to review. Or you can just have one anyway, poke it in the right place and it'll give you one.


	5. Trials,tribulations,and unwanted answers

Chapter 5- Trials, tribulations, and unwanted answers

* * *

All the students were sat at their house tables. Nervously awaiting the wrath of the deputy headmistress and headmaster combined. All the professors were sat at the staff table, all except, professors Flitwick, Snape, and madam Hooch. Who had a table set for three, right below the staff table, in front of the house tables.

"Xiomara Alana Hooch. Filius Wolfgang Flitwick. Severus Snape. You three have been brought before us along with the students. On your plan involving myself, and professor McGonagall, and one bottle of champagne. The afore-mentioned champagne was supposedly "Spiked" with truth serum. Which we later found to be false. Do you the students deny coming up with this plan?" Albus Dumbledore's voice echoed around the room.

"We do not deny that we came up with the afore-mentioned plan." Said a Ravenclaw seventh year, who on the basis of becoming the magical equivalent of a lawyer was defending them. "Our plan was created on the fact that you two love each other and are just too mundane to see fact from fiction. And as we saw two days ago, you cannot deny the fact our plan did work."

Albus turned to stare at Minerva on his right. No denying the fact that was true but still.

"You all know that Veritaserum is allowed use in controlled conditions, would putting it in champagne be classed as controlled?" Minerva said, a small smile playing on her lips. She had them.

"Well. The Veritaserum was never actually used, so you cannot get us. Okay so we had the intent but, we still did not use it. The fact you told each other was nothing to do with the truth potion." The Ravenclaw retorted. "So what is this all about? Really?"

The three professors sat below the staff table exchanged looks.

"This is about the fact that you made a plan to get us together!" Albus shouted.

The Ravenclaw stared at Albus; his glare could have bent the centuries to do his will.

"You both could not see! You love professor McGonagall, she loves you! And yet you both ignored the obvious signs." The Ravenclaw shouted. "Someone had to do something, and it just happened to be us." He calmed down now. "Professor we don't care, you both now know the truth. You love one another. Can we leave it at that?"

Then all the students rose and left, Hooch, Flitwick, and Snape did the same, as did the other professors.

Leaving Minerva and Albus alone. Then Albus had an idea.

"Care to dance?" Albus asked Minerva.

"I'd love to."

* * *

A/N- I know! Random ending or what! Anyway, R&R please? This is my final chapter. Sorry guys, it's been fun. 


End file.
